


Hey, Jude

by SensationalSunburst



Series: Small Angry Gardeners [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensationalSunburst/pseuds/SensationalSunburst
Summary: “Her name’s Jude,” Nyugen said, voice steady and calm even as the rest of the team slipped off the walls to pet the dog in turn, “Britt’s practice took over her vet care, so we’re fostering her for now.”“But,” Nyugen said, and his eyes snapped up to the far corner where Neil and Andrew reigned, glancing between them with something like hope on his face, “Britt’s at that conference this week, yeah? And I figured… since we had a man on the bench…”OrIn which Andrew and Neil get a dog.





	Hey, Jude

Neil noticed first, as he always did. They say that old habits die hard, but hypervigilance had been carved into his bones and he kept tabs on his team as they milled about the locker room, waiting for practice to start nearly absentmindedly. Gabriella, captain of the Riptides, was stationed by the door as always, counting her ducklings just like he was. But her position meant her back was to the door meaning that Neil was the first to see their second starting striker, Bobby Nyugen, slide silently into the room with a massive dog at his side.

Bobby, who was built like Matt but soft like Renee, without the undercurrent of danger, was a quiet as he was tall until he stepped foot on the court. Then, and seemingly only then, did he use the full length of his legs to nearly keep up with Neil, to hurl his weight around with a ruthless efficiency that had, on more than one occasion, made opponents balk at his approach. Today he crept into the room as if anyone his size could sneak anywhere and attempted to make his way to his locker unnoticed.

“Do I want to know why there’s a dog in my locker room?” Gabriella said, hip cocked against the doorframe. The quiet din of the room died as the the entire team snapped to attention, their eyes seeking the curly haired hound that was pressing itself against Nyugen’s legs. The entire team, sans Andrew.

Andrew was somewhere else entirely, despite his presence as line of heat flush against Neil’s side. His eyes were trained on his knee; wrapped in a brace and elevated on a spare chair in front of him. Neil knocked his knuckles against Andrew’s, clacking their rings together and nodded his head towards the spectacle unfolding in the center of the room.

(At their last game against the Sentinels, Kevin and Thea’s team, the Sentinel’s second string backliner made a bid for glory against the Riptide’s unstoppable goalie, checking him so close to goal it was ruled a red card. Andrew had landed wrong, dislocating his knee. He’d make a full recovery, but Gabriella insisted he still come to practice instead of lounging around at home between physical therapy appointments.)

Thompson had removed his ever present earphones and was slowly approaching the dog with his hand out, only proceeding when Nyguen gave him a nod of approval.

“Better question is what the hell happened to it.” He said. The gruffness of his voice was at odds with the gentle reverence with which he was petting the dog, careful of the injuries Neil only then noticed.

Whatever had happened had left the dog with one eye, the other was scarred closed, likely by the same event that had taken out a chunk of its left ear and left a smattering of freshly healed injuries down its left side. Its neck was gouged with chain marks, which meant that Nyugen was only holding it by a loose Riptides themed harness.

“Her name’s Jude,” Nyugen said, voice steady and calm even as the rest of the team slipped off the walls to pet the dog in turn, “Britt’s practice took over her vet care, so we’re fostering her for now.”

Thompson had shifted until he was sitting cross legged on the floor, Jude pooled over his lap, eye closed in bliss as the team rained affection upon her.

“But,” Nyugen said, and his eyes snapped up to the far corner where Neil and Andrew reigned, glancing between them with something like hope on his face, “Britt’s at that conference this week, yeah? And I figured… since we had a man on the bench…”

Andrew's expression didn't change but Neil felt him sigh and spoke up automatically.

“He can't exactly walk her.”

“I can do that, not a problem, but I figured it'd be a good place to get her socialized and Andrew is well-” Bobby snorted and redirected his gaze to Andrew, “You're _you_ , you know? You're too chill to stress her out and you're a good dude, so she'll be cool hanging out with you, if you're ok with that, I mean.”

_A good dude._

Neil smiled and settled back, brushing his arm against Andrew's to watch as Andrew's golden eyebrows dipped momentarily. It was there and gone in a flash, but Neil knew instantly that the decision had been made.

“Fine.” Andrew said, snatching his crutch. He rocked himself to his feet and hobbled off towards the court.

The rest of the team followed suit, with Nyguen scrambling off to the men’s changing room, before they filed out of the locker room and to the court. Andrew was already posted on the bench, a teal folding chair supporting his injured leg. His posture screamed petulant child, but his expression was as level as always, even as Nyguen trotted over and handed off Jude’s lead.

“She’ll beg for pets but then she’ll probably fall asleep, her antibiotics make her tired.” Nyguen explained, Andrew tucked the leash under his thigh and lifted an eyebrow. “She’s a good girl though.”  
“Let’s go, Bobby, six laps!” Gabriella shouted from inside, leaning around the court door to glare.

“Yep!” Nyguen smiled and nodded before trotting off to the court doors and slipping inside past Gabriella’s tangible disapproval.

 

Neil took point for their warmups as always, and watched with each lap as Jude shuffled closer and closer to Andrew. She inspected the bulky brace around his knee, then jumped up on the bench next to him. By his next lap, she was incrementally closer. By his final lap, Jude had her head in Andrew’s lap and he was petting her in the same even strokes as he did the cats, up and over her head, behind her ears and down her back. Her eyes had slipped closed, lulled and happy and the crease that had taken up residence between Andrew’s eyebrows from the moment he’d hit the floor of the court with a short, garbled shout until now had disappeared.

“They’re getting along!” Nyugen said as he chucked a pass to Neil, he caught it easily and they both legged it down the court, dodging defenders.

“Andrew’s good with animals.” Neil said, he ducked under Gabriella’s racket and laughed at her snarl.

“Get your head in the game!” She snapped, and across the court her wife shrieked.

“Stop quoting it! Oh my God, Gabby, please!”

 

Nyugen darted off the court as soon as Gabriella called for a break, chatting for a moment with Andrew before leading a visibly reluctant Jude outside.

“Made a new friend?” Neil said, climbing up the stands towards him. He pulled off his gloves with his teeth and knocked back one of the bottles of water he carried with him, handing the other to Andrew. It was freezing cold and after a moment, he rested against his knee. It was the only admission of pain he was willing to surrender.

“It’s a dog.” He drawled.

“So? They’re ‘man’s best friend,’ right?”

Andrew lifted an eyebrow, refusing to reply. Neil let the silence hang for a moment before shaking his head with a huff that could have been a laugh and gesturing at his knee.

“How’s it doing? Do you need a painkiller?”

Andrew shook his head and pointedly unscrewed the top of his water bottle.

“If you say so,” Neil said, “but you can tell me if you need some.” He swung himself up and settled on bench next to him, content as always to sit and pass the time.

A few minutes later, Jude happily trotted down the aisle towards him, trailing her leash. She paused however, as she took in Neil seated beside Andrew, cocking her head and glancing between them, unsure of the newcomer. Nyugen followed at a more sedate place, smiling softly as he tugged his gloves on.

“They found her tied up outside a house on the north side,” He said, “The house was empty and some neighborhood hoolagins were using her for target practice. She can be a little of wary of new people.”

Andrew lowered one hand down and out towards Jude and lifted the other to pat blindly at Neil’s hair. It was damp with sweat where he’d stuffed the overlong strands beneath his bandana, but the locks at the back were still moderately fluffy and even as he made a small, confused sound, shocked at the public display of affection, he tilted his head further into Andrew’s hand.

“He’s fine,” Andrew sighed, “Come on.”

Jude’s tail began to wag again in earnest and she trotted over and leapt up again on the bench to rest her head on Andrew’s thigh, settling with a sigh.

“That’s our cue, Neil.” Nyugen said, nodding towards the court. Neil nodded and stood, smiling indulgently at Andrew.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“You like it.” Neil smirked.

“Leave.” Andrew said, settling a hand on Jude’s curly head.

“Aw, am I getting replaced?”

“Yes, by a more obedient model.”

“I wouldn’t mind, you know.” Neil said, he tilted his head towards Jude as he tugged his gloves on, “if you wanted her.”

Andrew spent a breath staring down at the top of Jude’s head before steadily meeting Neil's gaze, considering. Neil let him think, ignoring the pointed coughing coming from the court door. It was still hard for Andrew to admit to _wanting_ anything, and the fact that he hadn’t immediately rejected the idea was telling.

“Okay.” Andrew said.

“Okay.” Neil replied.

 

On Tuesday, Jude was back and she, after spotting Andrew in the locker room, made a beeline for him, tail wagging as he lowered his hand for her to sniff before burying it in her curly fur. “Someone’s made a friend!” Nyugen smiled.  

There was cooing from somewhere in the room, but when Andrew snapped his eyes up his steel gaze was met with utter silence until Neil snorted.

“Green’s not your color, Thompson.” Neil stood and stretched, prompting the others head towards the court with a spattering of chuckles.

“Fuck you.” Thompson snapped. He snarled, showing his teeth, but stuck to the opposite side of the room as he made his way to the court.

Jude kept close to Andrew’s heels as he hobbled his way to his usual perch and jumped up onto the bench as he settled in, wiggling forward to rest her head on his lap as soon as he lifted his arm.

The pattern continued for the next two weeks. Nyugen just left Jude off her leash after a few days, knowing that the second she spotted Andrew lounging in the corner, she would immediately head over, visibly excited, and lay her head in his good knee, fearlessly squeezing between him and Neil. Both men would immediately begin to pet her, but her preference was clear when she all but leapt to her feet to stay at Andrew’s heel as he hobbled his way back and forth from court.

On Friday, as the team finished practiced, sweaty and happy and spent, Nyguen called out to Jude by clapping his hand against his thigh. She raised her head from Andrew’s leg, but as he hadn’t stopped petting her, she didn’t move to hop off the bench. Neil came to a stop beside their second striker and lifted to the side of his lips into a smirk.

“You know,” Nyugen said, “I think this has worked out really well. I think she’s about ready to be put up for adoption.”

Andrew’s hand stilled and Jude let out a huff, nudging his hand impatiently.

“It shouldn’t take too long for her to find her furever home,” Nyugen said, Neil mouthed the word ‘furever’ in confusion, “Especially when I say she’s been spoiled rotten by the Riptides.”

Neil locked eyes with Andrew, his gaze flickering down to Jude and back up. Andrew stared him down for a long moment and then resumed petting her.

“No.” Andrew said, and he pointedly didn’t react as Nyugen’s face split into delighted smile.

“No?” He asked.

“We’ll take her.” He twisted his hand, scratching under her great squared jaw, eliciting a thankful lick against his wrist.

“Awesome, man. That’s awesome! She’s good with kids too, loved Felicity and she even let her guinea pig crawl all over it. She’ll get along fine with Sir and King.” He clapped his hands together and dropped his gloves in his excitement.

“Bring her by Britt’s and we’ll give you the family discount, she’s about all healed up, but- wait no, I have it in the car.” Nyugen stooped and scooped up his gear, smiling as if he won the lottery.

“Did you… Did you plan for this?” Neil asked.

“No, I just really hoped.” Nyugen said, clapping Neil on the shoulder. “I just-  You’re good people, and I know you guys will take care of her.”

He laughed, and started up the stairs to the locker room, “I got a kit in the car, I’ll go grab it after I wash off practice. God, Britt’s going to be lit.”

“Two cats, two chickens and now a dog.” Neil smiled.

“The cats and the nuggets were your idea.” Andrew said. He swung himself to his feet with a grunt . Jude stood after him and trailed along at his heels.

“Fair.” Neil said, leaning into Andrew’s space.

“I’m always fair.” Andrew said. Neil hovered just before him, allowing him to close the gap between them for a quick press of dry lips.

 

Andrew rode in the backseat of the Maserati with Jude, letting her flop against his lap, utterly disinterested in the view outside the windows when compared with Andrew's quiet affection.

“I don't think she sheds.” He said.

“Small mercies.” Neil said. The ride home was short, and he limped inside before Neil to attempt to corral the cats as agreed upon earlier, hoping, as Nyguen had suggested, to introduce them slowly. They met him at the door as always, twisting around his ankles in a bid to break his other leg.

“Sir.” Andrew said, and the cat cocked his head at him before leaping up to the table by the front door. He leaned his crutch against the doorjam and held out his arms, “Come on.”

Sir readily leapt forward onto the platform of his arms before climbing, with claws, up his chest to wrap herself around his neck, purring madly.

“You,” He said, pointing at where King was sniffing at the bottom of his crutch, “Scram.” She curved her body away from his nudging toe and moved to sniff at his discarded shoes.

  
“Of all the days,” He muttered, but it was lost as Neil brought Jude to the door. She kept to his side, sniffing cautiously and stopped when King caught sight of her, started, and hurled herself deeper into the house, undoubtedly to dive under their bed. Sir, brave from her perch on Andrew’s shoulder and the friendlier of the cats, only sunk her claws deeper into the meat of Andrew’s shoulder to peer down at the dog.

“Home sweet home.” Neil said.

He got to his knees and ran careful fingers behind her ears and under her chin, coaxing her through the door step by step. She followed easily, especially when Andrew patted one hand against his thigh.

“I see how it is,” Neil laughed, “Andrew’s your favorite. That’s fine.” He stood with a final pat to Jude’s head and cocked his head to smile at Andrew, happy and loose and carefree in a way that still made Andrew’s chest tighten.

This, he thought as Neil trotted back to the car to get Jude’s supplies, was theirs.

A dog, two cats and two chickens.

A garden and a home.

A family, he thought, as he glanced at the picture hanging beside the door of Kevin, Thea, Neil and himself. Leigh was hanging upside down from his shoulders, his shriek of laughter frozen in time.

Jude leaned against his good leg and nudged against where his hand was hanging by his side. He moved it to the top of her head as Neil emerged from the backseat of the Maserati, arms laden with bags and an oversized dog bed, and felt his lips twitch upwards.

“Welcome home, Jude.”


End file.
